Chloe (MA)
Chloe (ことね Kotone) is a bachelorette in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Chloe is the daughter of Bernd and Miya. She is second heir apparent to the throne. She has the ability to understand unicorns. Out of all the bachelorettes she has shown the least attraction to the male player, regarding him as "Master". Even so, Chloe has shown slight affection to the male player, with the notion that she has tried to talk with him. If the player tries to pursue a relationship with Chloe, Gilbert will become the rival for her affection. Both of which come from a noble family - and if they marry, Gilbert will live with Chloe in Artemis Mansion. 'Schedule' Before Married / Married to Felix Married to the Player 'Gifts' Chloe likes all flowers, which you can buy from Sybila. She also likes healthy food but not all. The best is Grilled Eel (an Eel). There's also quite a few of desserts that go on-sale, mainly at Wheat Cafe. 'Love Events' Gift *Outside the player's house *Chloe has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more Exit your house in the morning and you will see Chloe standing there. The following conversation will take place... Chloe: "Good morning." (Pulls out a White Rose) "I found this, but have no use for it. I thought you might like to accept it." Second Gift *Outside the player's house *Chloe has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) or more *Have seen the 1st Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Chloe standing there for another gift. The following conversation will take place... Chloe: "Good morning." (Pulls out a Crystal) "I found a neat-looking rock! I thought you might be able to find some use for it." Date *Chloe has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen the 2nd Event AND gave her a Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, Chloe will stop by the player's house and ask if he is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up at mountaintop by 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). "Did you wait long? I've been practising piano. Does that interest you?" 4 Hearts (Confession) Upon waking up in the morning, Chloe will stop by the player's house, similar to Date. This time, she will ask the player to meet her later by the tree at Luminous Park Plaza. Go there around 12.00 - 13.00 and Chloe will confess her love to the player, one may then reject or accept her. "Thanks for coming." "I've been searching for the right words..." "But I just can't find them!" "It seems your presence makes my mind go completely blank..." "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind lately." Blurb: Did Chloe thought she really likes you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Walk from Crossroads to Full Moon Town *Any day of the week *18:00 to 19:00 *Sunny weather *Gilbert (Boy Player) or Chloe (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY A salesman will visit Chloe and asks her to buy beauty products to make better looking. He pesters her until Gilbert tells him to leave and insists Chloe doesn't need them, she's already beautiful. 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Gilbert (Boy Player) or Chloe (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Chloe wants to take Gilbert on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together on the Crossroads. If the player rejects, there is no change and Chloe will be okay. This same event happens reversely as a male player. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Gilbert (Boy Player) or Chloe (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline As the player leaves her house in the morning, a cut-scene will automatically begin. Chloe confides about her relationship with Gilbert. Because we are friends, she asks for their advice. Encouraging Chloe will make her relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. A second option to discourage Chloe means that the player wants to marry Gilbert herself. This same event happens reversely if the player is a male. 4 Hearts Proposal *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Gilbert (Boy Player) or Chloe (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Chloe: "I'd love to teach you about proposal. Look what I found!" Gilbert: "A Flower Jewel? Let's discuss this somewhere more private." (At the mountaintop) Gilbert: "Everything about you is amazing... Chloe, you're my favorite lady in this town." Chloe: "Oh, ha-ha-ha! You're sweet." Gilbert: "At first, I never knew you like me. Now you know what's been on my mind today." Chloe: "What?! I mean... um... sure." Gilbert: "Actually, there's something I wanted to tell..." Chloe: "Go ahead." Gilbert: "My princess... will you marry me?" Chloe: "Sounds serious! When is the wedding?" Gilbert: "About one week later. I have to prepare about it! One plus one is two, and so is me plus you. I hope the two of us together can be a good couple forever." (The two stares each other lovingly) 'Rival Wedding' A phone call will sound upon going to bed on the 6th day, in which Gilbert and Chloe will ask that the player should attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into the Church to see Gilbert and Chloe's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30-31 days after any rival couple is married, the two pairing will appear on the player's dream announcing that Chloe is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Gilbert and Chloe, the two will have a daughter named Tina. 'Trivia' *She has the same name as Chloe Novak from Story of World II: A Flowery Life, albeit with Japanese name. Coincidentally, they both have light orange hair. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelorettes Category:Females